From Head to Toe
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Natalia Arlofskaya. Tak pandai berekspresi. Tak leluasa bersosialisasi. Tak cepat beradaptasi. Pengalaman untuk pertama kali telah menanti. Mencoba untuk membuktikan diri. AU. AmeBela.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Straight Pairng. OOC. AmeBela. Ignorant!US. Hime-dere!Belarus AU. Chibi!AmeBela.

* * *

First**  
****Meeting**

* * *

Di dunia ini hanya ada ada benua barat dan benua timur yang keduanya berada dalam satu kesatuan pemerintahan bernama _World's Kingdom_. Tentu saja tidak mudah menjaga kedamaian dan ketertiban dunia seluas ini karena itu mereka yang bekerja dan masuk Kerajaan Dunia merupakan orang-orang berbeda, berbakat, serta terpercaya. Namun, agar semakin siap dalam pekerjaan di Kerajaan Dunia, maka dibuatlah sebuah sekolah yang khusus untuk mendidik mereka-mereka yang berbakat sedari kecil dari seluruh pelosok dunia. Semua pendidikan akan diajarkan. Mulai dari tata krama sampai sihir. Sekolah itu bernama...

"_Kingdom's_ _School_," gumam seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun.

Seperti biasa, dirinya duduk di pinggir jendela ruangan perpustakaan ini. Buku di pangkuannya terbuka, sementara wajah jelitanya tampak lebih tertarik pada kehijauan di luar sana. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan menikmati harum dedaunan pohon yang tercium karena posisinya berada di tingkat tertinggi kastil. Tempat kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Rambut platinum yang panjang tergerai saat dia memangku dagu di punggung tangannya.

Langit senja tampak menggoda agar matanya teralih dan tangannya menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Gadis kecil ini telah hidup seorang diri di kastil besar ini selama hampir 6 tahun. Peninggalan keluarganya. Tanpa saudara. Tanpa orangtua. Semua dia pelajari dari membaca. Sekalipun masih susah baginya untuk memiliki emosi. Senang ataupun sedih. Dia tak bisa membedakan karena tak pernah merasakan. Hanya seperti itu hidup miliknya.

"_Pryncesa_," sebuah suara wanita dewasa memanggil.

Mata biru keunungan itu pun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya menikmati pemandangan senja.

"_Što_?" Terdengar tak peduli.

"Hamba mengantarkan hidangan kecil ini," gadis kecil itu akhirnya menoleh. Melihat seorang gadis berusia 20-an berpakaian pelayan membawakan kue-kue kecil. Hanya wanita dengan rambut pendek dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya itu yang merawat sejak dulu. Merelakan kesempatan untuk berkeluarga dan masih tetap di rumah keluarga Arlovskaya. Senantiasa menjaga dan berusaha membuat majikan kecilnya ini tersenyum lagi setelah 5 tahun bersilam kehilangan orangtua karena kecelakaan.

"Taruh disana," ucapnya datar.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang cukup besar menghalangi cahaya di jendela yang terbuka tempat dimana ia tadi memandang. Mata birunya terkaget. Seekor burung hantu bertengger di bingkai jendela. Mengarahkan paruh yang menjepit sebuah surat. Tangan gadis itu sempat ragu, namun akhirnya mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya.

Selesai membaca, ia bergumam, "Akhirnya..."

Terlihat cap dari amplop surat tersebut berlambangkan _Kingdom's_ _School._

.

.

Ramai.

Tentu saja. Sejak kapan jalanan dengan deretan toko perlengkapan tempat perbelanjaan para murid dari sekolah nomor satu di dunia yang menjamin semua muridnya akan masuk kerajaan dunia kenal namanya sepi? Siapapun berharap bisa masuk sekolah tersebut. Namun, tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke sana. Hanya mereka yang terpilih mendapat sebuah surat dari sekolah tersebut. Para murid yang mendapat surat akan menimba ilmu di sebuah kastil yang berada di suatu pulau terpencil di tengah lautan tengah.

Dari pelabuhan di benua tempat lahirnya, mereka akan naik kapal menuju ke sekolah tersebut lalu akan tinggal disana selama setahun menimba ilmu sampai musim panas tahun depan. Pelabuhan yang juga sekaligus tempat perbelanjaan dengan deretan toko yang menyediakan segala keperluan para murid ini berdesakan manusia. Mungkin malam hari jalanan ini akan sepi, tapi itu pun gadis kecil ini tidak yakin. Tidak tahu lebih tepatnya. Tak mungkin dia berkeliaran di jalanan pada malam hari. Diam di kamar dan beristirahat adalah satu-satunya kegiatan sehabis beraktifitas seharian.

Selain orang berdesak-desakan di tiap toko, para anak-anak seumurannya terlihat tidak kenal lelah. Bermain dengan teman. Bertukar cerita. Lari-larian. Pemandangan yang lumrah. Wajar. Bahkan sekalipun dirinya yang tidak terlalu aktif, masih berjalan menyusuri toko-toko tersebut. Dia mempercayakan belanjaannya pada gadis pelayan yang kini dia suruh ke tempat lain sementara dia melihat-lihat toko lain yang ada selain untuk keperluan sekolahnya.

Dari semua toko yang berada di pinggir jalan, ada satu toko yang menarik perhatian si gadis kecil. Tapi, dihindarinya.

Dia memperhatikan sekitar bahwa semua orang sibuk masing-masing dan berjalan. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Karena sebenarnya dia... takut. Tapi tetap penasaran dengan toko tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti kakinya memperpendek jarak dengan toko itu.

Toko Hewan.

Si rambut platinum ini sedikit menjinjit agar bisa melihat isi toko dari jendela luar. Berbagai jenis hewan tersaji di depan mata birunya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan ataupun bersentuhan dengan binatang karena menurut ajaran ibunya itu kotor. Dilarang. Dia dilarang mendekati apapun yang kotor. Tapi, sesungguhnya dia penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya sentuhan bulu kucing dan bulu burung. Bagaimana berat yang diterima ketika menggendong. Sedikit saja, dia ingin menyentuhnya. Sekali saja.

Terdengar suara kepakan kecil di sebelah kanannya. Mengambil alih perhatian. Seekor burung di atas jalanan. Bergerak dengan tidak normal. Terlihat warna merah di bagian tubuhnya. _Darah?_

Pusing berdiam di kepalanya.

Matanya tertutup. Kedua alis berkerut. Dia tidak sanggup melihat darah. Perutnya langsung mual. Mungkin ini pertama kali ia melihat darah. Dia tidak pernah terluka. Tak pernah tergores. Sekitarnya juga bukanlah lingkungan yang serampangan sehingga ia tumbuh jauh dari segala tindak kekerasan atau kekasaran. Tidak bisa dibayangkan dia menyentuh darah. Entah kenapa dia selalu ketakutan melihat darah sejak kehilangan orangtuanya. Tak ada ingatan yang menjelasan kenapa dia merasa takut.

Begitu dia membuka mata, burung itu tidak lagi tergeletak di atas jalanan. Seseorang mengangkat dengan tangan.

Bukan dirinya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kotor bermata biru. Dikenalnya? Tidak. Tidak tahu lebih tepatnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat anak lelaki itu tapi tidak tahu dimana. Mungkin salah satu anak yang berpapasan di jalanan ketika belanja. Banyak yang seumurannya, bukan? Tapi, rasanya pernah tahu...

Nafasnya tertahan. Belum selesai otaknya mencari tahu tentang anak lelaki itu, sebuah pisau kecil entah dari mana telah berada di genggaman anak lelaki itu. Dia mengarahkannya ke leher burung terluka yang dia pegang. Mungkinkah...

"Kau mau membunuhnya?"

Anak laki-laki menjawab santai, "Ya, mau kubunuh untuk kumakan. Ini peliharaanmu?" sambil menyodorkan burung itu pada si gadis, "Kalau iya, aku tidak jadi memakannya deh."

"Ah!"

Anak lelaki itu mengarahkan burung sekarat di tangannya ke arah si gadis platinum yang segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dia langsung tambah pusing seketika. Gejolak dalam perutnya mengakibatkan perasaan ingin mengeluarkan isi perut saat itu juga. Tapi tangan kanannya segera menutup mulut. Mual. Dia ingin muntah sekarang juga. Melihat darah membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Gelengan kepala jawaban bahwa bukan dia pemilik burung itu. Setelah menelan air ludahnya berkali-kali, dia akhirnya bisa mengatakan, "Kau seharusnya menyembuhkannya bukan memakannya."Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu berdasarkan buku tentang hewan peliharaan.

"Kupikir begitu juga lebih baik," katanya sambil memperhatikan burung kecil itu. "Kau punya sesuatu untuk membalut lukanya? Aku tak punya kain untuk membalut."

Gadis kecil ini segera mengecek tas kecil yang tergantung menyilang dada dari bahunya. Isinya hanyalah beberapa uang untuk jajan dan saputangan kesayangannya. _Eh?_

Kedua mata biru keunguan itu terbuka lebar.

Seketika, dia langsung melupakan rasa mual di perut. Kekagetan luar biasa mengambil alih pikirannya. Tangan masih merogoh ke dalam tas. Jemari kecil miliknya bisa merasakan sebuah benda keras dan bergemerincing ketika dia sibuk mencari sesuatu yang lembut dari dalam. Beberapa keping emas ada di dalam, tapi yang dicarinya tidak. Saputangan hijaunya kemana?

Seolah tidak percaya dengan kerja tangannya sendiri, kali ini mata biru itu turut mencari. Dia mengangkat tas kecil itu sampai sejajar dengan mata. Tidak ada. Benar-benar tidak ada saputangan di tas itu. Ia mengingat sebentar penyebab hilangnya saputangan itu. Dia jelas membawanya sewaktu jalan keluar. Ingatannya meyakinkan kalau dia menggunakannya tidak lama sebelum ini.

Menggunakan? Untuk ap—

_Lima anak. Seumuran nampaknya. Berkumpul di tengah jalan._

_Yang bisa dia lihat jelas seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut platinum pendek dengan mata ungu baru saja mengucapkan kata perintah. Oh, dia tahu itu. Dari intonasi sekaligus reaksi, anak lelaki itu pasti berkedudukan tinggi. Sementara dua anak perempuan lain di sana terlihat tidak akrab sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki yang seorang lagi kelihatan bersemangat. Mereka bertukar kata mengenai penindasan. Siapa yang ditindas?_

_Ah. _

_Mata biru keunguannya menangkap penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari anak lainnya. Seorang anak laki-laki. Berwajah dan berpakaian menyedihkan. Ia yakin anak lelaki yang berpenampilan lusuh itu yang ditindas. Sangat pantas. Melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan saputangan menutupi mulutnya. _

_"Kotor," keluhnya bersama pandangan mencela pada anak lusuh itu._

"Dan bisa cepat sedikit? Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati."

Biru keunguannya menatap anak lelaki itu. Pantas sedari tadi ia merasa tahu anak itu.

_Sebuah suara yang mengembalikan dunia padanya, ditengah riuh tak beretika anak lain, mengutarakan apa yang masih berdiam dalam lidah. Diucapkan oleh anak lelaki yang satu-satunya terlihat waras sepikiran dengannya. Atau tidak? Dia melemparkan beberapa keping Galleon dari genggamannya. Merasa tidak wajar, ia menahan genggaman itu untuk tidak melanjutkan keping lain terlempar. Dia menatap mata anak lelaki itu. Berwarna ungu. Pertunjukan ini tidak layak diberi imbalan sebanyak itu. _

_"Itu tidak sepadan." _

_Hanya tatapan lurus yang diterimanya dari pemilik tangan dalam genggamannya. _

_Lalu kedua gadis yang tidak akur itu tidak melakukan apa-apa meski yang berambut pirang kini bisa mengontrol diri dan diam. Sementara yang satunya memberikan sebuah tatapan ke arahnya seperti seekor binatang kecil yang terjepit pintu. Dia pun meminta dukungan pada anak tertindas yang baru ia sadari ternyata masih disana. Matanya mengikuti bala bantuan dari si anak lusuh itu. Dia membungkuk di depan kaki masing-masing anak yang lain. Memohon maaf sambil membungkuk? Sekilas, itu yang dipikirkan gadis kecil berambut platinum panjang ini. Merasa anak itu tahu dan bisa menempatkan diri. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Perasaannya sudah tak enak ketika melihat anak lusuh itu bangkit dari keping emas yang diambil terakhir kali. _

_Ia menarik nafas. Kaget. _

_Tangannya masih menahan tangan anak lelaki bersyal di sebelahnya. Begitu juga saat anak lusuh itu menarik tangan sebelahnya untuk mengembalikan kepingan emang yang dia pungut. Kasar. Memperlihatkan emosi dipendam. Ia tidak peduli akan hal tu. Ada hal lebih parah. Tangannya ikut tersentuh di awal tangan sebelahnya ditarik. Betapa kagetnya dia sehingga dengan cepat dia melepas agar tidak ikut digenggam anak lusuh itu. _

_"Ketahui derajatmu dulu sebelum bertingkah."_

_Memang sudah kenyataan dia tak pernah bertemu orang lusuh seperti anak itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan baru kali ini dia merasakan kontaminasi langsung. Dan si lusuh itu yang menjadi pelaku. Betapa hina ia merasa direndahkan. Layaknya baju putih bersih kini harus terkena noda._

_Dia pun tak sanggup berbicara lagi karena rasa sesak di dada. Saputangan hijaunya membersihkan daerah tangan yang tersentuh. Mulutnya terkunci. Menahan emosi yang dia yakin tidak pantas bahkan untuk diberikan pada seorang sekasar dan sekotor anak lusuh itu. Emosi ataupun perkataannya terlalu berharga untuk dihadiahkan kepada orang seperti itu. Ia melempar saputangan yang digunakannya hingga mengenai punggung anak itu saat berjalan pergi._

Dia menggunakan saputangannya bahkan membuangnya karena anak itu. Tapi, kenapa anak itu tidak menyinggung apapun pertemuan yang barusan? Atau dia tidak ingat salah seorang anak yang menghinanya tadi?

"Bukannya kau punya?" Dia sengaja untuk mengetes apakah anak itu benar anak lelaki berdarah campuran tadi atau anak lelaki yang lain. Sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ingatannya sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu ingat wajah si lusuh tertindas tadi. Kalau anak lelaki itu memang orang yang sama, pasti dia masih memiliki saputangannya karena jelas tadi melempar ke arahnya. Atau mungkin bukan?

Ah, tapi, sekalipun sama ataupun tidak, belum tentu dia mengambil saputanga yang dilempar. Maka gadis kecil ini memberikan saputangan putih cadangan di genggamannya kepada anak lelaki itu, "Ini."

Dia masih tidak yakin mereka orang yang sama. Anak laki-laki itu dengan telaten memberi pertolongan pertama sehingga si gadis memandang dengan terkesima. Kagum. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan si anak laki-laki pirang itu. Kemudian, setelah selesai, "Ini. Bawalah pulang."

Mata biru keunguannya memandang burung yang kini mulai bernafas pelan. Benar juga. Tak bisa dipungkiri tadi dialah yang meminta si anak lelaki untuk menyembuhkan burung itu meskipun itu hanya saran dan sudah dilakukan. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat. Seharusnya dia membantu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang luka karena dia sebelumnya tak pernah terluka. Setelah mengangguk, dia menerima burung kecil itu.

"Namamu?" Si gadis kecil bertanya agar jika di lain kesempatan mereka bertemu, dia bisa memberitahu kabar tentang burung itu. "Aku Natalia Arlofskaya."

"Alfred Jones."

Si anak lelaki mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Sesaat si gadis kecil hanya memandangi tangan tersebut. Tangan itu memang tadi terkena darah dari burung yang kini dalam dekapannya. Ternoda, tapi tangan itu melakukannya demi kebaikan. Ia tahu itu dan berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran tidak mau bersentuhan. Bagaimanapun tadi dia yang meminta bantuan.

"Tolong rawat dia. Kalau sudah sembuh, biarkan dia terbang," pesan Alfred ketika Natalia balas menjabat tangan. Anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban. Ada sebuah desakan dari dalam diri yang memaksa bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Ada sebuah rasa lain begitu mendengar kata 'tolong' dari orang seusianya. Memang itu sudah sewajarnya tapi inilah yang namanya kenyataan. Berbeda dengan membaca buku. Diharapkan untuk memenuhi sebuah permintaan seseorang itu ternyata begini rasanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merawat," ucap Alfred dan dibalas dengan Natalia seraya menatapnya,"Terima kasih kembali."

Dia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan 'terima kasih' itu untuk lawan bicaranya dan bukan sekedar basa-basi belaka. Dengannya, Natalia pertama kali menyebutkan nama pada seseorang. Dengannya, Natalia pertama kali mendapat sebuah kepercayaan menolong. Dengannya, Natalia pertama kali menyentuh binatang.

Ketika dia mendapati tatapan balik dari anak lelaki itu, Natalia merekam jelas bagaimana wajah itu supaya ia ingat dan bisa mengenalinya jika mereka berpapasan di kemudian hari. Hanya sebentar, tapi Natalia merasa dirinya mengalami lebih dari yang pernah dirasakan selama ini. Ada yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, takut untuk bertanya.

"Dah Natalia," Alfred berbalik pergi dan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menerima ucapan perpisahan singkat itu. Bibirnya terlambat mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Apa kita teman?"

* * *

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :) Fic ini terinspirasi dari pasangan RP-ku yang delete chara-nya dia. Karena gak puas gak bisa main lagi sama dia, akhirnya kujadikan fic saja :) Sistem surat yang dikirim sekolah itu terinspirasi dari J. K. Rowling ya :D Lalu sistem pelabuhan naik kapal itu terinspirasi dari salah satu Forum RP. Ivan-Natalia-Yekaterina bukan saudara ya disini :)) Tidak ada maksud menyinggung atau apapun, fic ini cuma untuk kepuasaan sendiri :) Mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan ^^


End file.
